Coolers and other storage containers are routinely used for transporting goods from one location to another. Containers used for the transportation of goods may have multiple compartments to store the goods. Often, the goods being transported by the coolers (or other containers), may be perishable or require a controlled environment to maintain the foods at the proper temperature and consistency. Additionally, some coolers may include heating and cooling sources for keeping the items inside a specific compartment at a desired temperature.
Existing technology fails to address the needs for a single, all around container for storing multiple types of consumable goods in several different environments. For instance, existing coolers fail to maintain an ice chest for keeping items cold, a dry storage container for dry items such as plates, napkins and breads from being exposed to moisture and a heated storage compartment to maintain foods within a warmed environment. While heated, cooled and dry storage may be available using multiple separate containers and devices, the current technology lacks a convenient option that encompasses heated, cooled and dry storage within a single apparatus or system.